leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Passho Berry
If held by a Pokémon, it weakens a foe’s supereffective Water-type attack. |d5=Weakens a supereffective Water-type attack against the holding Pokémon. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Water-type attack. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Water-type attack. |effect=Halves the damage taken from a move. |nameor= |basis=Passion fruit |type=Water |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=1 |scoop2=5 |stick2=3 |scoop3=4 |stick3=2 |treeimage=Passho tree.gif |spicy=– |dry=– |sweet=– |bitter=– |sour=– |dry4=15 |bitter4=10 }} A Passho Berry (Japanese: イトケのみ Itoke Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in the Generation IV games. Locations in the westernmost house of Pastoria City.| DPPt2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Bought by the player's .| HGSS2=Held by Brock's traded in an in-game trade at Diglett's Cave. | HGSS3=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or .| 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild .| Walk1=Very rarely found in after 3000+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| DW1=On the player's first visit to the Dream World, they will receive five of one of the from Fennel. | XY1=Can be given by Inver at the . | XY2=Sometimes found on blue Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Route in the Berry Master's garden when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by Proprietor Inver at the . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Master Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 1 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in northern Poni Wilds and Poni Plains. | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in northern Poni Wilds and Poni Plains. | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild (Ultra Space Wilds). | }} Growth and harvest Generation IV A Passho Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Passho tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Passho Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Passho tree will yield 3-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.5, and removing a pest will add 2. Generation VII A Passho Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Passho tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Passho Berry can produce a Level 20 (maybe higher) Dry-Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime Passho Berries debuted in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where , , and Miette picked some up to be used as Poké Puff ingredients in the Poké Puff Contest. A picture of a Passho Berry appeared in a newspaper that Jessie was using to hide from Ash and his friends in To Find a Fairy Flower!. Passho Berries appeared in The Forest Champion! along with some Liechi Berries an stole from a group of forest Pokémon. Passho Berries were seen among the Berries Ash gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Passho Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Passho Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. A Passho Berry appeared in the banned episode SM064, at the nest of a group of wild . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Tackling Tangrowth, Jupiter used a Passho Berry to turn her 's into a move, allowing it to swiftly defeat 's . Names Category:Damage-reducing Berries de:Foepasbeere es:Baya Pasio fr:Baie Pocpoc it:Baccapasflo ja:イトケのみ zh:千香果（道具）